


The Stupid, Corrupt Teenager

by lovelesswonder



Series: Ten Years Makes No Difference [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is a Failwolf, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, derek is predictable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek were happy. At least they were until Derek completely started avoiding Stiles. Stiles hadn't seen his boyfriend in months. What could he possibly be doing? On top of that, there seems to be somebody who's been stalking Stiles. Maybe the two seemingly unrelated matters go hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stupid, Corrupt Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha, it's been so long but here it is! I kind of lost motivation towards the end which is why the sex scene basically sucks. It's really really hard writing a sex scene when the two can't touch okay? 
> 
> With that being said, I wanna give a huge thank you to my awesome beta, taikobookworm, who without, I would probably have never finished this. She was an incredible help to me. :))) And like I said, without her, this would have been posted up about two months later. Even though I told someone I'd have it out by last week.  
> So thank you! You're the bestest!

“I’m sorry, Stiles, but Derek isn’t here.” Talia smiled apologetically at Stiles. Sighing, Stiles thanked the woman and walked dejectedly back to his jeep. It had been like that for a few months now. Every time Stiles wanted to spend some time with Derek, he was either not home or busy. Stiles supposed it was normal for a 15-year-old boy to have social obligations, but couldn’t Derek at least text him? Now, Derek either replied to Stiles’ messages hours later or not at all. 

It had started a few months after Derek started tenth grade. He had seemed so happy because he made some new friends (Boyd and Erica) who were also werewolves. Then, out of the blue, Derek stopped contacting Stiles. The last time Stiles had seen the boy was three weeks ago when they ran into each other at the store. The last time Stiles had a decent conversation with Derek was two and a half months ago when the boy was ranting about some science project and his science partner. Now Stiles would never know if they had decided to experiment with hydroxide on plants or liquid nitrogen and thermal energy. 

“Maybe it’s teen angst.” Stiles mused. “Or maybe he doesn’t want to hang around somebody who’s a decade older than him.” Stiles frowned. Derek never cared about the age range, but maybe with his new friends, he had started feeling the pressure of being with somebody who was in their twenties. Shaking his head, he decided to call Scott and see if he was free since a certain wolf boy wasn’t available. “Yo, Scott!”

“What is it?” Scott’s familiar voice filled Stiles’ ears. “I’m really tired from yesterday, man.” Scott let out a loud yawn.

“Weeeeell, how about your favorite person come to your house with some delicious coffee to wake you up?” 

“Wow, Kira’s coming over?” 

“Ha ha. Ha. That’s real hurtful.” Stiles fake cried to Scott. Scott let out a small chuckle.

“Derek’s not home?”

“Wha- No, Scott! I’m hurt that you would think that’s the only reason why I would come by to hang out with my best bro. You’re doing a lot of hurting to me today. Was that sentence grammatically correct?” Stiles mused.

“I dunno. Didn’t we both almost fail English?” As Stiles chatted with Scott on the phone, he failed to notice the bright red eyes trained on him. 

 

“Dude, I think I’m being stalked.” Stiles muttered to Scott a few days later. The two of them were lounging around on Scott’s bed. 

“What? By who?” Scott rolled over to look at Stiles.

“Well, if I knew, I wouldn’t need to tell you, would I?” Stiles scoffed. “I keep feeling like somebody is staring at me, but I can never seem to catch them.”

“Maybe you’re just paranoid.” Scott suggested, but Stiles shook his head. He had thought that originally because who in their right mind would stalk him? But after a while, he began to see evidence of somebody following him.

“When I was walking home from work once, I head footsteps behind me. When I stopped, they stopped.” Scott blinked at Stiles, still not convinced. “Okay, how about this? I was taking a selfie yesterday, and when I angled towards the window, there was a FACE THERE. And no, I wasn’t hallucinating or anything because after the person left, I could see their breath mark on the window.” At this, Scott’s mouth dropped and he looked as freaked out as Stiles felt.

“Did you take a picture?”

“Did I- NO Scott! I was terrified to see a FACE IN MY WINDOW.” Stiles shrieked. “I’m being stalked!”

“Why would anybody want to stalk you?” Scott asked in bewilderment. 

“That’s what I want to know!” Stiles wailed. “What if I was chosen as a serial killer’s victim? I’m too young to die!”

“You’re not going to die, Stiles. We need to come up with a plan!” Scott beamed like he was a genius. 

“I already have one. So this is what’s going to happen. I’m going to leave your house, and then walk around town for a while. You’re going to follow me and see if there’s anybody that’s following me.” Stiles laid out his well thought out plan to Scott who looked at him like he had lost his marbles. 

“That sounds like it’s going to fail and we’re both going to get murder by a serial killer.” Scott frowned. “I’m basically stalking you so I can find your stalker. How does that even work?”

“Use your wolfie senses. See if there’s, I don’t know, a smell that keeps following me around or something. Now come on. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can order pizza.” Sighing, Scott obediently got off of his bed and followed Stiles to the front door. “I’ll leave first. Follow me from far, far behind. Or somewhere subtle. SUBTLE, okay Scott? That means someplace where people won’t see you.” Stiles wrenched the front door open and left with a cheery wave. Three houses down, Stiles felt the chill of being watched. Sneaking a glance over his shoulder, Stiles could see Scott began to leave his house, but nothing else.

Stiles walked towards the park, stopping to look at passing stores’ windows. As he bent down to look at the cupcakes from Mrs. Hudson’s shop, he heard a scuffle and a yelp. Looking back, Stiles saw that Scott had dragged somebody into the alley. When Stiles peered into the alley, he saw Scott had somebody in a headlock. Beaming, Stiles ran over to the wrestling duo and grabbed the perpetrator. “IT WAS YOU!” He shouted with flourish as he pulled his stalker back to see his face. “Who the fuck are you?” Stiles grimaced down at the unfamiliar teenage face.

“Let me go!” The kid bucked up and tried to dislodge Scott. 

“Nope.” Stiles knelt down next to the kid. “Now you wanna tell me why you’ve been following me around, kid?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The boy smirked and turned his face. “I’m going to arrest you for harassment.” Stiles nodded slowly before lifting his phone up and taking the boy’s picture. “Hey!”

“What are you doing?” Scott grunted out as the kid began struggling again.

“Sending Danny a picture so he can find out who this kid is.” Within seconds, Stiles got a reply. “Matt Daehler. Huh. Still…does not ring a bell. Goes to Beacon Hills High. Okay. Yeah, I got nothing. Why are you following me, Matt Daehler?” Matt only glared at him.

“Wait, hold up.” Scott slowly said. “The name sounds really familiar.” He frowned. “Wait, you’re that kid that was obsessed with Allison!” Scott grinned like he had solved the mystery of life. 

“What?” Stiles frowned in confusion.

“It was during the time we were doing the whole break up get back together thing.” Scott told Stiles. “Allison called me and said that Kate’s friend was creepily obsessed with her. That’s the reason we got back together that time. It was definitely Matt Daehler.” 

“Okay. That doesn’t explain why he’s stalking me.” Stiles rubbed his face tiredly. “But anyways, could you stop?”

“No! If I stop, I won’t be able to get her!” Matt cried out. 

“…Get who?” Stiles asked as he narrowed his eyes at the kid. “Allison?” When Matt blushed in reply, Stiles smiled grimly. “Okay, so you’re following me because whoever told you to was going to give you a chance with Allison. Whoever did this must be really close to her then. There’s only me, you, Lydia, and Isaac that’s close to her though.”

“And Kate.” Scott spoke up. The two of them looked at each other before looking down at Matt.

“It was Kate, wasn’t it? That’s the connecting force between you and Allison.” Stiles stood up and dusted his pants off. “Guess we need to drop by Allison’s house and speak to her little sister.” Scott nodded and let go of Matt who scurried off immediately. “But why would Kate want to have somebody follow me?” The two of them swapped theories as they made their way to Allison’s house. When they knocked on the door, Allison greeted them with a confused smile.

“Hey guys. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“We need to speak to your sister.” Stiles blurted out. 

“What? Why?” Allison blinked at the two of them.

“Because she made Matt Daehler stalk Stiles.” Scott announced. Allison pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at them. “It sounds really weird, but trust us.” Sighing, Allison let them into her house before she went up to find Kate. However, when she returned, she had nobody with her. 

“Kate says she’s busy, but she wanted me to give you this.” Allison handed Stiles a note. He unfolded the note and read it.

If you want to know the truth, meet me at Marcellina's at 8 tonight.

“Oh sweet, is she going to offer me dinner as compensation?” Stiles asked. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t go alone.” Scott suggested. “After all, she was the one that was behind the whole stalking thing.”

“Scott, she’s a sixteen-year-old girl. I’ll be fine.” Stiles laughed as he tucked the note into his pocket. “Thanks for everything though. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles waved before leaving the house.

 

“Shoot, I’m a little late.” Stiles groaned as he searched for a parking space. Apparently, Marcellina's was incredibly packed on Fridays. Stiles finally found a spot in the back, and he parked in it swiftly. Walking by the side of the building, Stiles glanced up and saw Kate at the window. He was about to raise his hand to get her attention when he saw who she was sitting with.

Derek.

Befuddled, Stiles could only gape at the duo. Inside the restaurant, Kate met Stiles’ eyes and a smirk came onto her face. She leaned forwards and proceeded to make out with Derek. Heart thudding in his chest, Stiles stumbled backwards into a car before sliding down. He sat there for who knows however long, struggling to get his breathing under control. After a while, he heard footsteps coming his way, and he looked up to see Kate’s smug face.

“There, now you know the truth. Guess he doesn’t want you anymore. After all, who would?” She simpered at him. “Well, I need to get back to my date.” She waggled her fingers at Stiles before skipping off. Trembling, Stiles sucked in breath after breath, trying to get air into his lungs. He must have blacked out for a second because the next time he opened his eyes, he was looking at a very expensive pair of shoes.

“Stilinski, what are you doing?” An exasperated voice asked. Looking up, Stiles blinked up at the couple.

“L-Lydia? And Jackson?” He managed to croak out. A strange look crossed Lydia’s face, and she turned to Jackson.

“Put him in the car. Let’s go.” Stiles felt himself being lifted up and placed onto something soft. After minutes of breathing slowly, Stiles felt his heartbeat slow down. Blinking, he leaned forward to where Jackson and Lydia were.

“Where are you guys taking me?” He croaked out.

“Home, Stilinski. Where else?” Jackson snapped back.

“Do you want to explain why you were sitting in the parking lot?” Lydia asked mildly. Stiles felt his face shut down as he slid back into his seat. “I’ll take that as a no.” Lydia sighed before turning to look out the window.

“It’s got something to do with your mate, doesn’t it?” Jackson asked. Stiles whipped his head to meet Jackson’s eyes in the rearview mirror. 

“How do you know about that?” Stiles asked in shock. The shock had seemingly overridden his anguish at just seeing Derek.

“Because I’m a werewolf and I know you hang out with other werewolves too.” Jackson rolled his eyes. “I know you think I’m an idiot, but even I can connect the dots.”

“How are you a werewolf?” Stiles asked.

“Danny.” Lydia spoke up.

“Danny’s a werewolf too?” Stiles shrieked. “Is everybody a werewolf?”

“I’m not.” Lydia scoffed. 

“So I was right, right?” Jackson’s eyes bore into Stiles. Stiles twitched nervously, and then everything came pouring out. When he was done, nobody said anything. Stiles sat in silence for a while before speaking up.

“So…”

“Do you want some curly fries?” Jackson suddenly asked. Stiles gaped at him for a while before nodding unsurely. “Great. I want a shake.”

 

“Since when were you so close to Jackson?” Scott asked as he stared at the duo. 

“I don’t know. He won’t leave me alone.” Stiles shrugged. Jackson and he were having lunch together (more like Jackson just showed up and dragged him off) and Scott had walked in the same sandwich shop.

“What do you want McCall?” Jackson asked after he took a sip from his coffee. 

“I just saw you two and came in to say hi?” Scott sidled into the seat next to Stiles. “So…what happened yesterday after you went to Mar-“

“Whoops.” Jackson deadpanned as he knocked his coffee onto Stiles’ lap. 

“HOT!” Stiles shrieked.

“Oh sorry.” Jackson leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

“You did that on purpose you fucking dick!” Stiles grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe the coffee off.

“Here, let me help.” Jackson suddenly leaned forward so that their faces were up close. Swallowing, Stiles stared into Jackson’s eyes with trepidation.

“Uh, Jackson buddy, I’m gonna need you to-“

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Jackson was yanked backwards and Stiles finally had some space. Turning his head slightly, Stiles gasped when he saw an angry Derek. Behind him was a shell-shocked Kate. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Derek stomped up to Stiles and grabbed his shirt collar. Stiles looked from the fuming Derek to the frozen Kate before pushing the teen away.

“What do you care?” Stiles hissed back. “Why don’t you go back to your girlfriend, you cheater!” Stiles stood up and prepared to march off, but something yanked him back. “What more do you want?” Stiles all but shrieked. Instead of answering, Derek just dragged Stiles away. When they passed Kate, the girl finally unfroze.

“Derek, you know the deal.” She frowned at Derek.

“Well fuck the deal.” Derek growled before opening the shop’s door and walking off.

“Dude, let go!” Stiles jerked and tried to free himself, but the teen’s grip was incredibly strong. Sighing, Stiles resigned to his fate. “Hi Mrs. Sylvester.” Stiles waved at the people who stared at him. Finally, the duo stopped. Derek brought him to the woods. How unpredictable, Mr. Wolf.

“What girlfriend.” Derek turned and looked at Stiles. Fumbling for words, all Stiles could do for a moment was stare.

“W-What do you mean what girlfriend? Kate!”

“Kate’s not my girlfriend.” Derek looked confused. Stiles felt his anger wavering, but the memories of yesterday night flared up.

“Right, Derek. Of course she’s not. I guess it was somebody else I saw yesterday kissing Kate at Marcellina's. And while I’m at it, I guess you were hanging out with some other blonde chick these past months! Do you think I’m an idiot?” Stiles shrieked. Looking at Derek, Stiles saw the look of comprehension on Derek’s face. 

“No, Stiles, you got it all wrong.” 

“Wrong?! I got it all wrong? Oh my god Derek you sound like one of those sleazy cheating bastards trying to spin up some bullshit so that their girlfriends would stay with them! Wait, you are one of those sleazy cheating bastards! Except I am not your girlfriend!” 

“STILES CALM DOWN!” Derek thundered, and Stiles’ mouth snapped close. Throughout all his years of knowing Derek, Stiles had never ever heard the teen’s voice get that loud. Derek was a soft speaker, which was why Derek yelling caused Stiles’ brain to short circuit.

“Kate found out about the two of us and she said she was going to report you to the police for pedophilia. She said she would stop if I became her boyfriend and I didn’t want to so she decided to have me do errands and stuff for her and I guess I lost track of time because I didn’t even know it’s almost been three months since we saw each other and yesterday was because she told me she had to pick something up and she led me to Marcellina's and she forced me to have dinner with her and then she suddenly kissed me and I pushed her away, I did, I promise!” Derek rushed out. “I wasn’t cheating on you, Stiles, I promise I wasn’t! I was trying to keep you safe.” 

“What the fuck.” Stiles stared at Derek. “Are you stupid? My dad’s the sheriff. Also, who the hell loses track of time for that long?”

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I really, really am.” Derek grabbed Stiles hands and pulled him down. “When I thought of you getting hurt or arrested, I just agreed. I wasn’t thinking straight.” 

“You’re a stupid, stupid teenager.” Stiles let out a watery laugh.

“The stupidest.” Derek agreed as he let Stiles cry onto his shoulder. After a few minutes, Stiles felt his cries subside and a hand creep up his back.

“You are a stupid, corrupt teenager!” Stiles shrieked as he wrenched himself away from Derek. There was a sort of feral look on Derek’s face, and Stiles bolted. Within seconds, he was face front in the forest floor. “No, no, no Derek!” Stiles wriggled around, trying to knock Derek off of him.

“But Stiles, I haven’t seen you in months.” The teen breathed down his throat. Derek bent down and began nibbling on Stiles neck. “I’m not going to do anything. I just want to get my scent on you.” Stiles tried to push him away, but it had been so long since he and Derek last had contact. Letting out a small satisfied moan, Stiles tilted his neck so Derek could have better access to it. Stiles was lost in the sensation of having his mate so close to him after a long period of separation that he didn’t notice what Derek was doing until minutes later.

“What the hell are you doing?” Stiles shrieked as he pushed away the teenager who was grinding slowly on him. 

“Stiles, please.” Derek lifted his head up and looked at Stiles pleadingly. “I’ve missed you.” Stiles felt his anger slowly fading away at the sad, forlorn look on Derek’s face. “It’s just a little bit. Only until I get my scent on you.” Derek leaned down again to nip at Stiles’ neck. Biting his lip, Stiles let out a sigh before acquiescing. Derek licked a long stripe up Stiles’ neck, and Stiles’ shivered in response. For a few minutes, Stiles just laid there and reveled in the feeling of Derek being so close to him. Suddenly, Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and flipped him over onto his stomach.

“What?” Stiles blinked in confusion. When he felt a draft near his butt, he finally realized what was happening. “Derek, get off of me!” Stiles shrieked as Derek pulled his boxers down. Stiles tried to buck him off, but the werewolf proved to be much stronger (and heavier) than him.

“Calm down, Stiles.” Derek moaned out. “I’m not going to touch you.” Looking back, Stiles blushed when he saw Derek stroking himself while staring hungrily at Stiles’ hole. 

“I hope you know that this is very awkward for me.” Stiles mumbled out as he turned back to stare at the trees surrounding them.

“No it’s not.” Derek huffed out. “I can smell how keyed up you are.” Derek let out a loud groan, and Stiles jolted when he felt something drip onto his hole.

“Please tell me you did not just do that.” Stiles pushed himself up and craned his head to see that yes, Derek did just cum directly onto his asshole. “DEREK!” Stiles shrieked. “Get me a napkin! I can’t go home with your spunk dripping down my legs.” A strange look crossed onto Derek’s face, and Stiles fell silent. He really did not like that look. That look meant Derek was going to do something really stupid. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Derek breathed out before he pulled Stiles’ underwear back up and proceeded to smear his load all over Stiles’ behind. Seeing Stiles’ enraged look, Derek shrugged. “This helps my scent get on you. And I’m also not touching you like I promised.” Derek beamed proudly when he finished. Stiles felt an eyebrow twitch.

“YOU FUCKING STUPID, CORRUPT TEENAGER!”

**Author's Note:**

> I would once more like to apologize for the "sex" scene if you could even call it that. Derek's going to be 18 soon, so they'll get better!
> 
> Once more, huge thank you to taikobookworm, the best beta ever!
> 
> With that being said, please leave ideas down below because I'm running out of them. Hope y'all liked this!


End file.
